


Bored, Dead or Alive

by Juniper_Start



Category: Juniper - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Start/pseuds/Juniper_Start
Summary: Cato is an aspiring coroner and has found something odd when he saw an amorphous body just shambling around. Taking a closer look, he found that the body was rotting and so he decided to start a conversation with it. This is what happened





	Bored, Dead or Alive

“You know what’s boring. Death! It’s so boring! Just lying there and waiting for something. The coolest thing that happens is the goddamn maggots. You know, fiddling around inside you.” I frantically scrambled to put my notes down, it’s not every day you meet a zombie! 

We talked on our way to my house, it mentioning a few things as I recorded them on my phone. It didn’t say much, due to the crowded streets. “I see, how do you think you could feel them? I mean, you were brain dead.”

The body giggled “I was dead dead, I don’t know. The other’s could feel it too.” It shambled around moving through my room. It picked up my pencil holder “When I left they all wanted me to clean them up, but the stupid groundskeeper was coming so I had to get out of there”

Scribbling everything it said down, I stopped in my tracks, “Wait, did they talk to you? I’m sure their vocal cords must’ve been decomposed.” I put the book down and stepped up to inspect the body. Rotting flesh, just like the kind at the morgue, only warmer. Not warm in the way living bodies are, I’m not entirely sure how to describe it.

It put the holder down, “Well they didn’t really say anything.” I picked up its hand, it’s gotten pale. I looked up to the eyes, sunken and dark. “They just kinda did. You know? Like the way you know when someone’s looking at you.”

Moving up to the head I probe the hole in her head. I noticed a small worm was digging around, “I think you missed one.” Picking it out I asked, “Can I ask how you died?” The first thing about the dead, identify the cause. Might as well get the first-hand account.

It seemed reasonable, but I guess it didn’t agree. “Can I ask why you’re so stupid?” it laughed. “Take a wild guess!” pointing to the hole in its head with two fingers, mimicking a gun.

I chuckled, maybe, I might like this experiment.


End file.
